Dark Elves
The Dark Elves are one of the two sub-races of Elves that inhabit Alfheim, insectoid beings that reside in the dark. They first appeared in ''God of War'' (2018). ''God of War'' (2018) It's unknown which race of Elves came first, and its such lack of knowledge what sparked the conflict between the Dark Elves and their luminous counterparts for the dominion of the Light of Alfheim. Because of their nature, the Dark Elves seek to conceal The Light and plunge their whole realm into darkness. Despite the eternal conflict in their home realm, the Dark Elves seem to have had some notable presence in Midgard. One of the lands in the dominion of the Dwarf King Mótsognir, Veithurgard, was under constant attack of the Dark Elves, who eventually created an outpost near the land. The tide of their war against the Light Elves was turned against them when the Vanir leader Freyr became the Lord of the Light Elves, giving them the control of The Light for the longest they ever had. Freyr mysteriously disappeared, however, and without his aid, the Light Elves were on the losing side of the war for The Light. Led by Svartáljǫfurr, the Dark Elves took over Freyr's Temple, encasing it with a sentient plant of sorts and then proceeded to slaughter all the remaining Light Elves. When Kratos and Atreus arrived at Alfheim, the Dark Elves welcomed them with hostility, attacking the father and son with wave after wave of soldiers. They defeated them, however, with the Light of Alfheim being returned to the Light Elves and their King killed in battle but telling them that they've made a grave mistake. When Atreus asked Kratos is the war for Alfheim is over, the Spartan replied to his son that there are surviving Dark Elves proceeded to hide, waiting for a better chance to counterattack which Mimir agreed to Kratos' thoughts. Powers and Abilities All Dark Elves use spears that can detonate blasts on impact and are capable of shooting energy beams, thus being effective at both short and long distance. Such spears can also shoot hazardous mines to the ground which detonate with blinding energy. And unlike most creatures that Kratos and Atreus have encountered in their journey, they are intelligent fighters that can coordinate their attacks and effectively use their numbers to their advantage. Some Dark Elves who possess bright wings are called "Summoners", using staffs apparently fueled by magic capable of calling in reinforcements. Known Types of Dark Elves * Dark Elf Lord: The strongest Dark Elves after Svartáljǫfurr. Oddly, most are found in Midgard. * Svartáljǫfurr: Their King, the strongest Dark Elf. * Dark Elf Summoner: Bright-winged staff holders that can call reinforcements. * Dark Elf Warrior: Stronger variants of the regular Dark Elves, capable of producing blinding shockwaves with their weapons. Gallery DarkElf-CodexSketch.png|Dark Elf and Dark Elf Warrior (Codex) DarkElfLord-CodexSketch.png|Dark Elf Lord (Codex) Svartáljofurr-CodexSketch.png|Svartáljǫfurr (Codex) DarkElfSummoner-CodexSketch.png|Dark Elf Summoner (Codex) Dark Elf Horn Models.jpg|Horn Models Dark Elf Wing.jpg|Wing Art Dark Elf Concept Art.jpg|Concept Art Dark Elf Concept Art 2.jpg|Early Concept Art Dark Elf Concept Art 3.jpg Dark Elf Concept Art 4.jpg Dark Elf Concept Art 5.jpg Dark Elf Concept Art 6.jpg Dark Elf 3D Model.jpg|3D Model Dark Elf 3D Model 2.jpg God of War_20180812003901.jpg God of War_20180812005050.jpg God of War_20180812005127.jpg God of War_20180812010442.jpg God of War_20180813125621.jpg Trivia * The Dark Elves have two cinematic finishers; one consists of Kratos lariat them in the face, grab their spears, knocking them to the ground and impaling their chests with it and twist to break their spine, the other is similar, but Kratos throws their spears at them instead of impaling them. * A shield Kratos can use is the "Dökkenshieldr" that is said to be wielded by the strongest Dark Elves, yet no Dark Elf (not even their King) has been seen using shields of any type. * Mimir stated that while all Elves live in Alfheim, the Aesir (somehow) can't tell the difference between the Dark Elves and the Dwarves, thus they call the realm of the Dwarves Svartalfheim, which means "Land of the Dark Elves", even though there has never been any Dark Elf in the realm of the Dwarves. ** As such, Mimir considers the Aesir to be not very perceptive. * The sound the Dark Elves' spears produce when planting a hazardous mine is similar to the sound of the Spear of Destiny. * Taking into account the completely different lifestyle as well as the values that seem to be cultivated by their societies, the Light and Dark Elves could be compared, respectively, with Spartans and Athenians. Dark Elves seem to be a warrior people (like the Spartans) who give importance to battles while the Light Elves are a people that give more importance to the search for knowledge (like the Athenians). Category:Elves Category:God of War (2018) Category:God of War (2018) Enemies Category:Norse Mythology Category:Groups Category:Alfheim